dantaliannoshokafandomcom-20200213-history
Jessica Elphinstone
Jessica Elphinstone is a student who was targeted by the serial killer Benjamin Diffring. She is present in the Book of Gap story. __TOC__ Background Jessica is a fifth grader in junior high school and part of a prestigious family as the youngest daughter of Count Elphinstone. Miss Roedean, Hugh’s aunt, is the principal of the all-girls boarding school which she attends. The Principal secretly wishes to see him and Jessica married in the future for her family’s sake. Jessica has studied about The Mystic Archives of Dantalian.The Mystic Archives of Dantalian light novel, Chapter 1, volume 4. In the manga, she heard about the Labyrinth Library from her late grandmother.The Mystic Archives of Dantalian manga, Chapter 4. Two days before the events of the Book of Gap, at midnight, she was studying in the library while her schoolmate Matilda was practicing the trumpet outside the dormitory. Jessica witnessed her becoming flat like a paper and being forced inside a book by the serial killer Benjamin Diffring. Jessica was sleepy and it was dark in the schoolyard, so she wasn’t sure of what she saw. When Matilda was considered missing, Jessica became determined to catch the criminal and prison escapee, rumored to be hidden somewhere in the school. Her teacher and dorm supervisor Nicola was also kidnapped. In the manga, Jessica tried to share what she witnessed, but people didn’t believe her, thinking she was crazy or that something was wrong with her head. She's a honors student in the adaptation. Personality Jessica is brave and determined enough to fight against fear and search the serial killer Benjamin Diffring, putting herself in danger and ignoring school rules, everything to save Matilda. Since she witnessed her schoolmate being attacked, she feels charged with the task of finding the criminal. At first she was suspicious of Hugh and Dalian, but she soon showed them her gentle side. She trusts them to help her catch the murderer rumored to be hidden somewhere in her school. The student gets uncomfortable every time Dalian teases her by mentioning the size of her thighs. Being alone with Hugh makes her embarrassed. In the manga, she suffers because no one believes in her. She's recognized for achieving high marks in the adaptation. Appearance She seems to be aged between 15 and 16. Jessica bundles her chestnut hair into a ponytail and wears a school uniform which includes a checkered skirt, a necktie and a sleeveless sweater over a white shirt. Her big eyes are impressive and her face has slightly grown-up features. Hair clips are seen clasping a strand of her hair. She carries a long bag on her back where she keeps a wooden lacrosse stick that she can use as a self defense weapon. In the manga, Jessica uses a cricket bat instead. She has black hair and brown eyes in the adaptation. Plot Holding her lacrosse stick, Jessica goes to the second floor of the library, which is prohibited to students. She suspects Hugh and Dalian, asking what is their purpose in her school. Her ponytail moves from one side to another, resembling the tail of a loyal sheepdog. Dalian hides behind Hugh, since she’s afraid of dogs. The Biblioprincess teases her by mentioning the size of her thighs. Hugh eventually explains that they had permission from Miss Roedean to visit the place. The schoolgirl was hoping they were trying to catch Benjamin Diffring, a serial killer rumored to be hidden somewhere around there. Their conversation is interrupted by a scream coming from the schoolyard. The student follows Hugh to the source of the scream. They find a girl whose body was completely dyed with blood, and next to her, a half-naked woman. Jessica recognizes her as Nicola, a teacher and dorm supervisor. The latter had been killed, her internal organs removed through a cut careful made from her abdomen down to her crotch. Jessica is angered due to Hugh’s calm reaction, but she soon understands that he’s used to see gruesome scenes, having fought during the Great War. She also learns that the criminal moved the body to that spot but left no traces, something only possible using the power of a Phantom Book. The students were forbidden to leave the dormitory after the body was discovered. However, that night, Hugh and Dalian see Jessica going into the library. She carries her lacrosse stick as self defense weapon while looking for them. She heads to the corridor that leads to the reading room. Next to a pillar, she finds an injured schoolmate. Jessica means to call for help, but Benjamin Diffring gets in her way. He disarms her using a slender military knife. He feels uneasy when she notices the familiar book under his left arm. The serial killer thrusts the blade forward to kill the schoolgirl, but he stops to avoid Hugh’s shots. Jessica follows Hugh, only to discover that Diffring disappeared into a dead end. Dalian angers Jessica by affirming that Matilda has no chance of surviving. The student is shocked when a book comes out from Dalian’s chest. Jessica smiled and expressed her gratitude after Hugh used the Book of the Silver Well to heal Matilda. Matilda Alive.jpg|Jessica finds Matilda. Benjamin Attacks.jpg|Jessica barely escapes Diffring's attack. Dalian Healing.jpg|Jessica witnesses Matilda being healed. Jessica was sit next to Dalian in front of the library while Hugh was carrying the asleep Matilda to the entrance of the dormitory. The schoolgirl reveals that she left her room to bring sandwiches and water bottles to the visitors. She learns that the serial killer wants to find a mother, a womb to go inside and be reborn. Jessica’s body is not suitable for this purpose, so it was strange that she became a target. Dalian once again mentions her legs, making her furious. Jessica finally reveals that she was trying to catch Diffring since she was the only person who witnessed him pushing Matilda into a book after making her flat like a paper. Dalian pats her head to calm her down. She will make Jessica work the next day to solve the case. The student is embarrassed, sit next to Hugh. Inside the dormitory, her schoolmates were watching the meeting, probably spreading rumors about them. The open space was perfect to notice someone approaching and to attract the serial killer away from the library. Dalian announces her presence by pulling Jessica’s hair. The former explains that the library is the reason why Diffring chose that school as hideaway. Before Jessica can think about it, a teacher shows up to deliver a book as requested by Miss Roedean. However, a blade emerges from between the pages, slashing the teacher’s arm. Jessica runs to help the woman, but Hugh stops her. The serial killer appears from inside the book. He was using the Book of Gap to conceal himself in the school library. Jessica became his target after she witnessed his power. Diffring removes a shotgun from the gaps between the pages. He shoots at Jessica, but the schoolgirl is protected by Hugh, who is using the Book of Styx. The projectiles are obstructed by an invisible barrier. Jessica wants to follow the criminal when he runs away. Hugh, however, remains calm. After all, he knows that Diffring is heading to the library. Dalian, moments before, had sealed all the books inside the Labyrinth Library. The man was caught, unable to hide himself in the empty bookshelves. Teacher's hand (2).jpg|Jessica runs to help her teacher. Styx Shield (1).jpg|Hugh uses the Book of Styx to protect Jessica. Later, Principal Roedean, Hugh’s aunt, indicates that she would like to see him and Jessica together in the future for the family’s sake. The Principal has punished the student for leaving her room last night. Jessica was tasked with the organization of the entire collection which Dalian removed from the Labyrinth Library. She’s almost crying, directing her anger at the visitors who left the mess behind. Nevertheless, she bundles her hair together, showing determination. She’s decided to express her discontent to Hugh and Dalian during the next summer break. In the manga, Jessica falls asleep in the library and has a bad dream about Diffring attacking Matilda. She soon realizes that her schoolmate became a victim in reality. During her first meeting with Hugh and Dalian, she’s teased for trying to catch the serial killer by herself. She runs away crying. Dalian can feel the scent of blood and vestiges of magical power emerging from her. Hugh and Dalian follow the student, who finds the body of Teacher Nicola and faints. Jessica regains consciousness and explains that she witnessed Diffring disappearing inside a book after he hurt Matilda and handled her like a paper, explaining why he was after her. Hugh and Dalian are the first ones to believe in her. The former locks Jessica inside a room to protect her. The schoolgirl, however, uses a rope to climb down through a window. Her hands have been bruised in the process, but she’s still determined to save Matilda. In the library, Jessica finds her in bad shape. The plot continues faithful to the light novel chapter. Teacher's body.jpg|Jessica finds the body of a woman. Jessica Protected.jpg|Jessica is locked inside a room. Trivia * Jessica probably plays lacrosse as extracurricular activity. Alternatively, in the manga, she has familiarity with a cricket bat. * Dalian compares the student's legs to daikons, a variety of large white radishes.Daikon. (2017, September 24). In Wikipedia, The Free Encyclopedia. Retrieved 23:22, September 28, 2017, from https://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Daikon&oldid=802194386 The insulting expression is used to refer to the thickness of someone's legs.C. Ogawa. Japanese Legs. In Japan Visitor. Retrieved 23:22, September 28, 2017, from http://www.japanvisitor.com/japanese-culture/japanese-legs * She appears on the back cover of the manga volume 3. References Category:Female Characters